vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma Kiryu
|-|Y0= |-|YK= |-|YK2= |-|Y3= |-|Y4= |-|Y5= |-|Y6= Summary Kazuma Kiryū (桐生一馬) is the main protagonist in the series. Born in June 17, 1968 (blood type O), Kazuma Kiryu lost his parents at a young age and was raised in the Sunflower Orphanage where he met Akira Nishikiyama, who became his best friend, the latter's sister Yukoand Yumi Sawamura. Kazama became a father figure for Kazuma and raised him like his own; fostering close ties. When Kazuma graduated from junior high school, with Kazama's support and guidance, he and Nishikiyama were introduced into the Dojima Family, Tojo Clan's most powerful subsidiary. Time flows to 1995, and now 27 years old, Kazuma had everything going well for him and rose in the hierarchy, earning the nickname "The Dragon of the Dojima Family" due to the dragon tattoo on his back. He had planned on starting his own subsidiary group until an event changed his life, where he took the blame for the murder of the Dojima Boss, Sohei Dojima, to protect his best friend, and was imprisoned for ten years. Before his release, he received a letter from Kazama, prompting him to return to the city. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with melee weapons and firearms Name: Kazuma Kiryu, The Dragon Of Dojima, Taichi Suzuki Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: 46 (As of Yakuza 5) Classification: Human, Soldier Of The Dojima Family (Formerly), Fourth Chairman Of The Tojo Clan (Formerly), Caretaker Of The Sunshine Orphanage (Formerly), Taxi Driver In Fukuoka Powers and Abilities: Peak Human running speed, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Dragon of Dojima; a mixture of Street Fighting, Pro Wrestling and Jiu-jitsu; also possesses multiple other fighting styles), Able to use a variety of weapons to great effect, Statistics Amplification (Can get more powerful the more he is hurt or drunk, can increase his speed and attack power tremendously with beast style and rush style), Limited Invulnerability, Aura Manipulation, Healing (With Toughness, Staminan and many foods), Non-Physical Interaction (Harmed and defeated ghosts) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can fight toe-to-toe against Saejima, who broke large concrete rocks with a single punch), higher with melee weapons and firearms Speed: Peak Human running speed with Supersonic combat speed and reflexes (Can perceive a bullet flying towards him and easily dodge it just by bending, and has blitzed people faster than they could react. Has also dodged shotgun pellets at close range and viewed them in slow motion and is capable of accurately shooting at rocket launcher shots right before they hit him and has dodged them multiple times in a row, and they can reach Mach 0.9 at their lowest. Fought against Goro Majima, who can also dodge bullets from modern-day suppressed pistols at point-blank range) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Stopped a 3 ton bull, and can lift motorcycles and electrical boxes. Held up a massive wooden beam all by himself. Can easily dislocate human arms with a casual pull) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Defeated two tigers single-handedly, bare-handed and smashed part of a statue with a punch), higher with melee weapons and firearms Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from Saejima and other people of comparable power) Stamina: Incredibly high (Fought and defeated bare-handed more than one hundred yakuza members at once without tiring. Has consistently fought and defeated many powerful people in long fights over the years), can increase his stamina with Tauriner and Staminan Range: Standard melee range (Unarmed), extended melee range (With various weapons), several tens to hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Highly skilled fighter (Despite the fact that he can learn new moves and techniques from different masters of martial arts, he can also learn new moves and techniques by himself via random events happening around him). Majima stated that Kiryu was "always thinking ten steps ahead". Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, refuses to kill. Will put himself in harms' way to protect his friends and loved ones and can fly into an uncontrollable rage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fighting Styles * Brawler style: Kiryu's canonical style throughout Yakuza 0. A basic yet powerful style relying on simple brawling, hence the name. Fighting is somewhat flashy in execution and slow, especially in comparison to Majima, but his blows are powerful. Its simplicity represents Kiryu's status as a mere Yakuza underling and debt collector, shown by the very amateur handling of his body weight in his attacks. Despite this, Kiryu's impressive physical ability proves itself whenever he takes on groups of foes by himself and coming out with only slightly ragged breath. Many attacks in Brawler style have a wrestling-like quality to them, which combined with his basic street brawling, complete the style with simple yet effective moves. This style, from the progression of its combos, to its stance, can be viewed as an unrefined, prototypical version of Kiryu's Dragon style. It that bears blue Heat. * Beast style: The third fighting style that Kiryu learns in the game: A Power style that focuses on brute strength and use of immensely heavy weapons such as motorbikes, shown by Kiryu's grounded stance with legs far apart to fortify his balance, and open-handed claw-like hands hinting at his focus on grappling. Slow but powerful, Kiryu emphasizes his incredible tenacity and capacity to take hits. This style represents Kiryu using the full force of his fantastic musculature, being able to pick up objects no normal human could realistically lift such as motorcycles, as well as throwing around full-grown men with only one hand. Each attack in Beast style is delivered with all of his body weight behind it, making for incredibly slow yet just as incredibly devastating hits that are capable of knocking foes off their feet or breaking through their guards without much effort. It bears yellow Heat. * Rush Style: The second fighting style that Kiryu learns in the game: A Speed style that draws on boxing, shown by Kiryu's upright stance with a high guard put up. The Rush style is best known for its ability to quickly stun enemies with "Dempsey Roll"-like bursts of relentless blows, as well as its emphasis on Kiryu's speed and footwork; his movement speed is increased while using this style, and he can dodge three times in a row. This style represents Kiryu tapping into the upper limits of his movement speed and reaction time, seemingly on the level of advanced martial artists despite never having any proper training in boxing. It bears purple Heat. * Dragon of Dojima: This style is what Kiryu eventually adopts in titles that take place chronologically later than Yakuza 0. It is a powerful combination between basic street brawling, punch-and-kick-based martial arts such as karate or muay thai, and judo grappling, with a simple fighting stance deceiving the all-around massive power and impressive speed that few like Kiryu can properly possess to wield the style effectively. The best of Kiryu's other styles, such as the speed of Rush, the strength of Beast, and the technique of Brawler meld into what is Kiryu's one-and-only signature fighting style. It bears white Heat (red in Yakuza Kiwami). Heat Moves * Dragon Spirit: For a limited time, Kazuma becomes unbeatable. * Ultimate Essence: At the edge of defeat, Kazuma delivers a powerful stomach punch that sends the enemy flying. Does an extreme amount of damage. * Essence Of Terror: Kazuma defeats many enemies at once at a speed faster than the eye can follow. * Essence Of Hurling: Kazuma performs a powerful reversal technique after an enemy grabs him. * Komaki Fist Reversal: Kazuma performs a powerful counter move against an enemy's attack. The move differs based on the direction of the enemy's attack. * Komaki Swordless Rebirth: As a sword-wielding enemy attacks, Kazuma disarms him. * Komaki Shot Stopper: While near an opponent brandishing a firearm, Kazuma stops the enemy from shooting, then he delivers a vicious strike. * Dragon God's Ward: While guarding, Kazuma can block bladed weapons and bullets with his bare hands. Techniques Without Heat * Max Komaki Tiger Drop: Komaki Tiger Drop enhanced. * Komaki Tiger Drop: As an opponent's attack is coming towards Kazuma, he delivers a quick, powerful, straight stomach punch. Does a lot of damage. * Komaki Knockback: While guarding, Kazuma backhands an enemy and the enemy gets knocked back, creating a chance for a counter attack. * Komaki Parry: As the enemy's attack is coming towards Kazuma, he steps to the side and performs a grappling knee to the stomach. Gallery File:Maxresdefault (1)-2.jpg|Kazuma Kiryu Vs Keiji Shibusawa (Yakuza 0) File:Ryu ga Gotoku Kiwami.jpg|Kazuma beating Yuya with a motorcycle (Yakuza Extreme, the HD remake of the first Yakuza game) File:Kiryu vs Shimano.gif|Kazuma Kiryu Vs Futoshi Shimano (Yakuza Extreme, the HD remake of the first Yakuza game) 1_UUGjflR5KIy8kaBY9IOBXA.gif|Kazuma performing Komaki Tiger Drop against one of the two tigers he has fought (as a Heat Action) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yakuza Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 9